The Proposal: Sequel to Not Your Typical Love Story
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Set after Ben and Kate's first date in Not Your Typical Love Story. They've been dating five months, they live together and Ben's ready to take that next step. Is Kate? Read on to see how Ben proposes and if Kate says yes or says she's not ready yet. ONE SHOT.


**Hey readers, so remember that story i did a while back, Not Your Typical Love Story, well, this is that long awaited sequel. Read, Enjoy, Review!**

The Proposal: Sequel to Not Your Typical Love Story

Leo looked up from his computer once more, after hearing the ding letting him know he was receiving an IM, and turned towards Ben's office looking annoyed. Leo sighed deciding after the tenth ding within a minute to look and see why Ben was being so persistent in bugging him. Leo clicked on the message with Ben's profile icon on it and read the message.

_Dude, I need you. Would you answer me already?_

Leo typed a reply and hit enter._ What do you want, Ben?_

_What does Kate's schedule look like tonight and tomorrow?_

_You're dating her just ask her yourself._

_Please Leo, I can't risk her knowing why._

_Fine, I'll ask. Why?_

His reply was delayed a minute and Leo returned to his work before receiving one more message that simply said, _Come into my office._

Leo rolled his eyes, why did Ben need him when he had been dating Kate for five months and she was already moved in. Kate still had her apartment of course but she was always in Ben's. Truthfully, he was happy that they had finally stopped dancing around the truth and gotten together. He had always known Ben was right for Kate and after their first date together at Stratton's, Kate had always been a little bit happier at work and seemed a little more organized but still always late and staying at the office late. The only thing that had changed in her routine was that she generally seemed happier working cases, even if she was alone, and that she would occasionally leave earlier for a date with Ben. Ben had also stayed his usual self except for the fact that he was a hopeless romantic with Kate. Flowers, cards, or candy, would magically appear on her desk each day. Earlier Leo had found a picture of them on her desk that he had taken and given to Ben. It had been a picture of them kissing in his office over a sprig of mistletoe. Leo had smiled after seeing how Kate had lit up and blushed.

"What's going on?" Leo asked shutting the door behind him.

"I'm proposing to Kate tonight."

Leo stood there with a growing smile plastered on his face. "Her schedule is clear till two tomorrow when she has to see Judge Nicastro in his chambers. So how are you gonna do it?"

"I'm not entirely sure on that part yet, it's Kate. Got any ideas?"

"Well, Kate's always fantasized about taking a midnight stroll on the beach."

"Perfect, I'll make a picnic dinner for our date tonight then we'll walk along the beach around midnight and I'll pop the question. Thanks Leo."

"You do know it's already five, right?"

"I know but Kate already texted me and said she has to stay late today so she said she'll see me back at home for our date around nine."

"Do you have the ring with you?" Leo asked curious to see just what he would be seeing on his boss and friend's finger tomorrow. Ben's face lit up in a smile.

"Yeah, one sec." Ben unlocked a drawer and pulled out a blue velvet box. He handed the box to Leo who whipped it open. It was a carat diamond ring in a silver setting with an inscription on the band that read, _one true love._

"Wow, she's gonna love this Ben."

"Thanks for your help Leo."

Leo nodded and clapped Ben on the back before leaving Ben to his imagination with a smile of approval on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night around nine-ish

Ben was sitting on the couch his feet crossed, propped up on the table watching The Breakfast Club with a beer in hand and arm propped up on the arm rest, when he heard the door begin to open. Ben's eyes instantly lit up upon seeing his girlfriend enter with purse in hand and coat draped over one arm.

"Hi Katie." He said setting the beer down on the table and getting up to properly greet her. Kate set her coat and purse on the bar stool leading to the kitchen and met Ben halfway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Hi Benedict." Kate said with a smile, happy to finally see him after such a long day. She loved this part of their routine. Whoever got home first would always greet the other with a kiss upon entering. She closed the space between their lips and kissed him sweetly.

"Ready for an amazing late date?" He asked.

"With you? Always." She answered with a quick peck.

"You can change into something say…beachy."

"mmm sounds fun. Care to change with me?"

"Not tonight. I'm adamant about this date, it is mandatory."

Kate raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Since when does Ben Grogan turn down a reason to stay in, adamantly?"

Ben just shrugged and said, "I'm just really looking forward to this date. Plus, I actually had to slave to make this date happen and I'm not cancelling no matter how…persuasive you try to be." He finished with a smile.

"Alright. Fine. I'll be out in a few." She said. Ben was already ready to go. He had thrown on a pair of Bermuda's, sandals, and a loose, white, cotton, button up shirt, with the arms rolled up just past the elbows. The picnic basket had been put into the trunk of his car and secured it. Ben had packed a bottle of red wine, two glasses, Kate's favorite curly fries, and heated nacho cheese in a covered bowl, along with homemade chocolate covered strawberries, not to mention the ring.

Kate came walking out of their bedroom not ten minutes later wearing a medium length white summer dress. It was beautiful, flattering, but loose and a little ruffly at the bottom that flowed to her knees. "This beachy for you?"

"Yeah." He said above a whisper smiling at her.

"What?"

"You look so beautiful I'd have to punch another guy just for looking at you because you're so beautiful, even while going shoeless." He said with a smirk.

"I don't want to be holding onto my shoes when I hold your hand, and I want to feel the sand in between my toes."

"Well okay then, let's go." He said finishing off his beer and switching the T.V off. He offered Kate his arm like a gentleman and led her to the door. H flipped off all the switches before closing the door behind him and leading Kate to his car with his hand on the small of her back. When they reached his car in the parking garage Ben opened up the passenger side door for her. Kate was not surprised in the least with this small gesture as she had grown quite accustomed to it. After they had begun dating he would open up everything for her, doors, cans, jars, but most importantly, his heart. When they were home alone he let her see a side of him no one else had the privilege of seeing. She saw him, vulnerable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

At the beach

"This was a beautiful date, Ben." Kate said softly looking out at the crashing waves, arms wrapped around her knees pressed to her chest.

"And to think, the best has yet to come." He said looking at her with a twinkle of mischievousness in his eye and a smile on his face. Ben stood up and offered Kate his hand to help her up. Kate smiled and took his outstretched hand. "Let's go take a walk out on the shoreline."

Kate held his hand in hers and had a smile of content on her lips as their hands swung together.

"So, you drive two hours to a beach just to sit and eat then take a walk on the beach at midnight?" she asked skeptically.

"Can't a guy just go out of his way to set up a romantic date with his girlfriend?"

Kate's heart fluttered as he said girlfriend and brought butterflies to her stomach. "Sure but you're not a normal gut Benny." She said catching his eye with a smile.

"I love you Katie." He said stopping and turning to face her.

Kate was shocked but her heart swelled and the biggest smile appeared on her face. "I love you too Benny." She replied kissing him sweetly.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've met and you're so stubborn and headstrong and independent. You always fight for what's right and you love justice and fairness. I think that's what I love most about you. Your smile lights up the rom and when you kiss me all my troubles and the world just seems to fade away and all I can see is you. You're the only one who has ever made me feel this happy." He said his heart beginning to race as he neared the three words that would change the course of his life forever.

"Ben are you…" Kate began to say, her heart beating in her ears threatening to give her a heart attack.

"Kate, I want to wake up to you by my side for the rest of my life and see your smile to greet me to the brand new day. I guess… what I'm trying to get at is…, Katherine Reed," he said taking out the box and opening it while kneeling on the sand in front of her, "Will you give me the pleasure of marrying you?"

Her heart was now beating rapidly in throat blocking her vocal chords from voicing their excitement. Not knowing what to say or how, she answered him in the only way she could think of. She tackled him onto his back and whispered softly before laying a deep, passionate, kiss on his lips, "What took you so long?"

As her lips crashed on his, his pulse sky rocketed with elation. Kate was still on top of him and refused to get up with the biggest smile on her face. Ben took the ring that was still in his hand and slid it onto her finger with a megawatt, boyish, grin on his face.

"Kate Grogan." She whispered. "I can live with that." She said with a smile, running her fingers through his hair and wrapping and arm around his neck before kissing him again. Ben complied and snaked his arms around her waist.

He had never felt happier in his life. He began to think of their wedding, living in a nice house, having kids, a never ending love with his soul mate that he met in a bar. He was truly going to enjoy married life and being engaged. And to think that all of this had become possible because of an apartment. He considered himself a lucky man and looked into his fiancé's eyes. "I can live with that too Katie, forever and a day." Kate smiled and placed a shorter, sweeter, kiss on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks so much for reading, please be sure to drop me a line and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
